icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Lakes Hockey League
The Great Lakes Hockey League (GLHL) is an elite amateur Senior men’s full contact ice hockey league that is affiliated with USA Hockey. Players must be at least 18 years of age and most have previous college, Junior or semi-pro hockey experience. There are currently ten teams in the league divided into two divisions. The teams are all based in Wisconsin and the upper peninsula of Michigan. History The league was formed in 1937 as the Badger State Hockey League. The 1998-99 Portage Lake Pioneers hold the record for best regular season at 25-1. They also went undefeated in the playoffs and national championships. GLHL added a tenth team in the Marquette Iron Rangers, who began play during the 2015-16 season."Marquette Approved for Expansion GLHL Franchise," MQT Social Scene, April 25, 2015. The club played just one season, before they were replaced by the Marquette Mutineers in the fall of 2016. League format The league is made up of ten teams that play a 26-game schedule running from October to March. Each GLHL game consists of three 20 minute periods. If the game is tied after regulation, there is a 5-minute overtime and if still tied a 4-round shootout. Following the regular season is the playoff tournament. The top eight teams in the league qualify for the playoff tournament. In the quarterfinal round teams are seeded first through eighth, and play with the first seed against the last, second against the second last, and so on. The teams that win in the first round move onto the semifinals of the championship bracket, while those who lose move onto the consolation bracket. Semifinal teams that win in the championship bracket go on to the final, while those that lose are eliminated. Teams that win in the consolation bracket go on for the consolation final. In the Finals, teams that win are crowned champions of the appropriate bracket. Tournaments Gibson Cup Annual three-game series between long-time Michigan rivals Calumet Wolverines and the Portage Lake Pioneers. Named in honor of "Doc" Jack Gibson, the Gibson Cup was first awarded in 1939; it is the third oldest hockey trophy in the United States. Keevin Cup An annual four-team tournament hosted by the Fond du Lac Bears, the Keevin Cup honors Kevin Ristau, a long-time club board member and ambassador. The tournament takes place in late October. Teams Former teams * Brookfield Battalion (2010-12) * Green Bay Deacons * Kenosha Knights (?-2005) * Marquette Iron Rangers (2015-16) * Oregon Outlaws (?-2012) * Vernon Hills Capitals (2008-13) * Waupon Wolves (2001-09) Champions Other known league playoff championships Fond du Lac won the playoffs in 87-88, 89-90, 90-91, 91-92, 95-96 Green Bay also won 8 championships when league was known as Badger State Hockey League the Mosinee Papermakers won 11 championships prior to 2009 Seasons *2018-19 GLHL Season *2017-18 GLHL Season *2016-17 GLHL Season *2015-16 GLHL Season *2014-15 GLHL Season *2013-14 GLHL Season *2012-13 GLHL Season *2011-12 GLHL Season *2010-11 GLHL Season *2009-10 GLHL Season *2008-09 GLHL Season *2007-08 GLHL Season *2006-07 GLHL Season *2005-06 GLHL Season References External links * GLHL ** Gibson Cup ** USA Hockey - adult hockey Category:Ice hockey leagues in the United States Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Great Lakes Hockey League